The present invention relates to dynamic service class upgrades in data networks, and more specifically to dynamic service class upgrades in wireless data networks.
With the increase in the use of smart phones and other such devices that access the Internet, users have been trending towards more data-dominated usage, for example high-bandwidth application or latency sensitive applications, versus voice dominated usage with their associated devices. The telecommunication service providers have encountered challenges in providing sufficient guaranteed bandwidth and data access in a cost efficient manner which generates revenue for the telecommunication service providers.